


story dump?

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, this is just prospective future story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: this is nothing more than possible future stories that i may end up writing.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. first meeting 1 (child ichigo x young toshinori)

The first time that he ever met Kurosaki Ichigo, was ten years ago.

When she had been eleven years old and shyly hiding behind his master Nana while eyeing him suspiciously from around the woman's side. He eyed her in much the same manner. But he was far too curious to bother eyeing her suspiciously.

After all, it wasn't everyday that his master came to train him with a pretty doll-like child in tow.

"Uh...w-who is your friend?" He asked curiously as he bent down a little bit to get a closer look at the girl. She made a cute little squeaking sound upon having his face so much closer to her own and quickly moved around to Nana's side. Trying to put the woman's body between them.

Nana merely watched the small interaction between the two with an amused grin. Noting how her student was tracking Ichigo's movements much like a hawk would.

It was on the tip of her tongue to warn him not to put his face too close to the girl's- mainly because if she felt intimidated or scared of him, she'd lash out. And the girl could be an absolutely _vicious_ little thing when she wanted to be. So if she lashed out, she'd probably go for his eyes.

However she didn't get the chance to before she heard him yelp loudly and quickly stand to his full height as he rubbed at his eyes almost frantically as Nana bopped the girl on top of the head with her hand in retaliation as she growled. "Ichigo! What have I said about lashing out?"

"To do it when there's no witnesses," The girl deadpanned as her student made a strangled sound that seemed half laugh/half choke as the girl hesitantly asked her, "D-Do I plant a knife on him now?"

Causing both of them to goggle at her in bewilderment.

"W-Why would you plant a knife on him?" Nana asked in a slightly bemused tone. Suspecting that the girl's question had to do with her dad's latest lesson.

"Dad said that I should plant knives on my victims-" Yup, the knife planting thing was Issun's work. _I'll have to break her_ _of that before I send her home again_. Nana thought tiredly as her student finally dropped his hands away from his eyes to look at the girl with an unfathomable look.

"Well, you're dad is _wrong_. You don't plant knives on people." Nana said in a chastising tone. Ichigo made an O with her mouth and soberly nodded her head in understanding before Nana turned her attention back to her student with an slightly apologetic look. "Are you okay there, Toshinori?"

"My eyes burn." He said automatically as he continued to stare at the girl with a frown. Probably wondering where the hell she came from and what she was doing there.

"Sorry. I should have warned you not to get too close. She tends to poke people in the eyes when she's feeling intimidated and frightened. Now, let me introduce the two of you. Toshinori, this is my adorable little goddaughter- Ichigo. Ichigo, this is my precious student, Toshinori. The two of you will have to _refrain_ from killing and seriously maiming one another. Okay." Nana said as she settled a gloved hand on top of the girl's head and ruffled her strawberry blond hair in an affectionate manner.

"Hi, Mr. Toshi. S-Sorry...about poking you in the eyes." Ichigo said politely if a little bit bashfully. Poking her little head out from around Nana's body to look him in the eye.

He made a humming sound, not quite convinced that she was sorry at all about nearly blinding him. But let the incident slide since she was still young. And small kids tended to often do strange things without thinking of the consequences. Besides, it wasn't like she'd permanently blinded him or anything.

So no harm, no foul.

"That's alright little one. Just...try not to do it again. Okay?"

She nodded her head again and he smiled a little bit. Despite having her poke him in the eyes a few minutes ago, she really was a cute little thing. He mused to himself as he heard Nana say, "Ichigo will be staying here in Musutafu with me until the end of the summer due to...a family crisis."

He cocked his head a little bit, his eyes flickering to his master as a questioning look crossed his face. _A crisis?_ He wondered as the girl said in a saddened and slightly hurt tone, "Mama died. And daddy needed some time alone to figure things out."

He blinked as realization hit him and he gave the girl a sad look of his own. "I'm very sorry to hear that little one."

He'd lost his own mother at an early age as well, so he could understand the hurt that she was likely feeling right now. He wanted to ask her what had happened- if her mother had died of a sickness or if she had been in an accident.

But he knew that doing so would be inappropriate and perhaps even a little bit _cruel_. So he didn't bother asking. Instead he bent down a little bit again and asked very softly, "Is it okay if I give you a hug?"

The girl hesitated for a few seconds as she seemed to think over his question before slowly inching herself into his personal space and allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pick her up. Once that was done, she laid her small head on his shoulder and wound her little arms around his neck and just let him hold her as Nana pulled out her cell phone and cooed. "Aww. You two look so cute!" As she took their picture.

* * *

Toshinori sat up in his bed and blinked bleary eyes as he took a moment to glance around his bedroom before his eyes landed on the small digital print out of the picture that his late master had taken of him and her young goddaughter that fateful day, barely a year in a half before All for One had fought and killed Nana.

The day that he'd almost killed him _and_ Ichigo as well.

He blinked as he reached out and absently picked up the picture frame that he'd used for the image of the two of them and stared down at it fondly.

It had been a long, _long_ time since he'd last dreamt of that day and the young girl that he'd become so attached too. Nana's dying request burned in his ears as he stared at the photo for just a few scant moments longer.

_"T-Take care of my god kid, Toshi. I love her just like I love you."_

"I will Nana. I promise..." He whispered to himself as he set the picture back down on his bedside table and then glanced over at his clock to see what time it was before deciding that it didn't really matter. And climbed out of bed to go about his morning routine while he had some time to properly think and plan.

After all, it wasn't everyday that he got to _see_ Ichigo. And in the recent letter that she'd sent to him several weeks prior, she had made plans to move to the city to live. So naturally, he was feeling excited to see the girl again in person.

He'd been wanting to reconnect with her for some time now, but...had felt badly- about several different things. One of which was about pushing her away after Nana's death, just to try and protect her from further harm at another- possibly more _vicious_ \- villain's hands.

Which...was perhaps one of the few regrets that he had in life. Pushing her away and _not_ keeping a closer eye on her like he'd promised his master that he would.

He'd worried and worried and fretted over whether or not he'd done the right thing by her. And hadn't realized it until years later- that she'd paid for the distance between them in _blood_.

Blood, and bone, and organs.

In large strips of flesh that had been literally peeled from her body.

She'd paid for his choice in pain, and sorrow. And though he had gone to check on her upon receiving word from her father and some of his more well known colleagues that had been based in her hometown, that he'd asked to keep an eye on her for him.

He'd been beyond pissed when he had learned that she was being hurt.

That someone- multiple someone's rather- had tried to _destroy_ her and the fragile link that remained between himself, her and Nana. And that had been, and still was to this very day; something that he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ allow.

Ever.

Which was just another reason for his excitement. Reconnecting meant that he would have a chance to get to know her all over again. His colleagues from Karakura had reported that she'd grown up into a _wonderful_ young woman. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate, fiercely loyal and protective of those that she considered hers.

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been _thrilled_ to hear that. To know that whatever he and Nana had taught her as a little girl was still somewhere inside of her, being made of use to her in her day to day life.


	2. moving to another town

Moving to Karakura town was _interesting_...to say the least.

Especially the area that he wound up moving into. It was a nice place, with a _lot_ of elderly people and kids running around. Decent shops, stores, cafe's and restaurants- most of which were within walking distance.

The people were friendly.

Well, mostly anyways.

There was like one or two people that he'd tried to engage in conversation earlier only for them to quickly excuse themselves and practically _run_ screaming from him as if he were a villain of some sort. One of their friends had been kind enough to tell him not to take it personally. Some people were just freaked out by how tall he was.

Which was understandable. Seven foot three was pretty tall even by normal standards. And the impressive height coupled with his muscular and athletic build, made him doubly intimidating to a lot of people.

Still, it was slightly hurtful. I mean, it wasn't like he was a bad guy or anything. Despite the fact that logically no one had any way of knowing that for themselves before getting to know him any.

He'd finally finished unpacking everything and was stepping out of the house to hang out on his porch when he heard something slam into his front door hard enough to rattle it. Causing him to freeze up for a moment with his hand on the knob and his head canted to the side a little bit as he heard a distinctly muffled voice hiss out, "Shit, _again_." From the other side of the door, and he slowly opened the door to find himself looking at a gorgeous young woman's profile, absently rubbing at her forehead as she glared at something.

Glancing down, he found his slightly bunched up welcome mat and then quickly let his electric blue eyes flicker back to the woman as he guessed what must have happened.

"Are you alright?" He asked, causing the woman to jump a little bit and quickly turn to look at him with the prettiest wide turquoise eyes that he'd ever seen as soon as she saw him.

His eyes focused on her face for a moment, taking in her features. She had some very distinct ones due to her mixed blooded heritage. But from what he could tell, she had some American in her. Her eyes and long, wear waist length strawberry blond hair were a dead give away.

"Oh wow, you _are_ tall." She muttered almost distractedly. She had to tip her head back on her neck just to look him in the eye since he towered over her by a foot and three inches. Her comment about his height had his lips twitching a little bit in amusement as she quickly recovered her wits enough to give him an slightly awkward but friendly smile and hold one of her hands out to him. "Hi, sorry about the...weird-ish comment about you're height. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the doctor that works at the clinic across the street."

"Toshinori Yagi," He said as he reached out and took possession of her hand in his own. Jesus, she had small and delicate hands. So much so that he almost feared bothering to apply any strength to his grip. He worried about shattering the fragile bones within it. "It's nice to meet you Miss Kurosaki. Or should I call you doctor?"

"Neither, actually. Most people around here call me Ichigo." She said as he released her hand, which upon being released went back to absently rub at her forehead again.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. Mostly because she still hadn't answered him yet and the fact that she was still rubbing at her head meant that she might have _actually_ hurt herself, worried him a tad.

"I'm okay. Just a...sudden headache."

"Do you need some medicine for it?" He asked politely, wanting to help her if he could. Especially since it was sort of his welcome mat's fault that she had her...headache in the first place.

Her smile faltered a little bit and she seemed to be deliberating with herself on whether or not she should take him up on his offer. She must have hit her head pretty hard on his door if she was willing to take the chance of being handed something possibly harmful by a stranger.

"Actually if you have any cold bottles of water- I'll take that instead." She said once she was done thinking. He nodded his head and held up a finger and then quickly disappeared back into his house to fetch what she'd asked for. And returned a moment later with the bottled water and handed it to her.

She gave him a grateful smile as she took the bottle from him and then said awkwardly, "So- you're new to the neighborhood." It wasn't a question. And he was pretty sure that she might have seen the moving truck in front of his new home a few days prior.

"I am." He said as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame a little bit in an effort to rest himself some.

"I thought so. One of my sisters saw you the other day while you were unpacking and tried to take a picture of you bent over picking a box. She said something about the way that you're pants looked on your butt."

He made a dismayed choking sound. Because out of the many, many things that he had never thought that he'd hear from someone that he'd just met- that pretty much ranked in the number one spot. So naturally, he was not only _incredibly_ embarrassed but fairly shocked as well.

"You're lucky that I was there to take her phone from her."

He coughed a few times, and absently nodded his head. Wondering how many times he'd have to dodge some of his new neighbors now because of 'the way his pants looked on his butt?'. _Oh god._

She stopped talking for a few moments and allowed him to sufficiently calm down before then asking, "So..what did you move here for? I mean, not that it isn't a nice town and everything. But...well...the people around here are a little bit...uh... _excitable_? And sometimes do really, really strange and stupid stuff."

"I ah- I'm currently taking a break from work and moved here in the hopes of meeting someone nice and starting a family."

"Really?" She seemed startled at his admission.

Almost as if she couldn't believe that he'd moved to her town simply to meet and start a family with someone. Were his reasons for being there really so... _incredulous_? He wondered to himself, his expression carefully masking his thoughts.

"Yeah," He finally said as he reached up and absently rubbed a knuckle along one of his eye brows nervously as he went on to say. "I figured 'why not'. I'm...young-ish, easy to look at, outrageously successful at my job, financially secure enough to take care of myself and a...woman and maybe three or four kids-"

"You'll have a lot of people's interests then. Especially if you tell them all of that. There's a lot of would be match makers around here eager to marry off their daughters and granddaughters."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Though to be perfectly honest, while not all of them are bad or anything. A number of the girls that the elders try to marry off are either in their thirties and forties or in their teens. So...be carful about that."

"I will," He assured her before then blurting out. "What about you?" And then immediately kicked himself for asking such a thing. After all, there was no way in hell that a beauty like her was unattached. And even if she was- she was a doctor and probably tended to not have much time at all for dating much less a family.

"Me?"

"Uh...yeah." He said awkwardly, not really expecting anything from her in lieu of a response.

"My dad has 'secretly' been trying to marry me off since I was twelve."

"And no one has snatched you up yet?"

"Well...some have tried. But- I'm not really interested in child abusers and such." That had to be number two on his list of things not expected to hear from a new neighbor. And if he hadn't been gritting his teeth, he might have choked, _again_.

"Please, tell me that your joking." He said in a semi pleading tone. His blue eyes suddenly looking unfathomably worried.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of her cell phone going off like an alarm had her quickly snapping her mouth shut and she quickly dug her phone out and flipped it open. A look of intense anger crossing pretty her face before she suddenly flipped it closed and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, duty calls."

"I understand." And he did. After all, how many times had he had to drop everything to run off and do his job as a pro-hero?

"Um...do you have any food allergies?" She asked all of a sudden.

"No."

"Cool. Come have dinner with me in...two hours. I'll fix something good and I'll get rid of both of my sisters for a little bit."


	3. A/B/O

Everything, weirdly enough for him- started with a smell. The most beautiful and enticing scent that he'd ever come across. It was so feminine and sweet that it simply grabbed hold of his attention and automatically brought his Alpha forth.

Honeysuckles, peonies, and fresh peaches.

 _Delicious_. He thought as he subconsciously licked his lips almost as if by doing so he'd be able to actually taste it on his tongue.

He'd come to the beach intent on simply walking around and enjoying the fresh air for a little bit before he went home to try and finally get some sleep. But somehow, now- sleep was the absolute farthest thing from his mind.

No, all he could think of now was tracking that wonderful scent and seeing where it was coming from. His inner Alpha was damned nearly frothing at the mouth wanting to claim it as it's own. However as much as his Alpha wanted to claim the scent.

The rational part of his mind wasn't all that sure that claiming anything was a good idea.

There was a lot of prep work and various things that needed to be taken into consideration first. And he was _nothing_ but a by the books kind of guy. Before he could even consider trying to claim anything- first he would need to discover the source of the scent.

So here he was at three a.m. in the morning, walking along the beach, his heart in his mouth and his eyes peeled for _anything_ that could even clue him in to where the smell was originating from.

He wasn't sure how long he'd walked nor how far he'd moved but he eventually managed to find something.

Or rather a _someone_.

He didn't know what kind of sane female would be out and about so late- especially in such a remote area where she could be easily become a victim of a horrible crime- but he was curious and perhaps more than a little bit concerned, nevertheless.

Just a little ways up ahead of him was a young lady, sitting on a small rock formation with her bare feet splashing around in the cold ocean water. He couldn't see much of her face, but he felt the instant that his Alpha pretty much stood at attention.

And when it did, she had his _absolute_ and _undivided_ attention. Especially when she turned her head and looked right at him. The pale glow of the moon seemed to light up her features.

Giving him his first real glimpse of her.

And from what he could actually see of her; he had to say that she _was_ rather lovely. Exceptionally so. Honestly she had the kind of hauntingly lovely features that literally stunned a man speechless. Or at the very least left him stammering like an idiot.

She had smooth pearl-like ivory skin, long nearly mid back length blue-black colored hair that fell around her face, shoulders, and fell in layers of wild curls down her back. She had wide neon blue colored eyes rimmed by sooty lashes. Soft pink lips. A petite, lithe athletic build.

And impossibly long legs. If he managed to calculate the length of her legs just right then he'd say that she was probably about six foot in height.

He started to open his mouth and call out to her, maybe ask her what she was doing out so late. When the wind blew and that smell slammed into him again. Closer and more pronounced this time.

Hissing softly as he caught the strong scent of an omega, he finally realized what had his Alpha so keen on claiming the source of the smell.

Omega's were difficult to find nowadays thanks entirely to heat suppressants because it changed their scents to that of a Beta. And allowed them to blend it more easily with others out in the open. Without the sweet scents and submissive behavior to help identify them, they tended to go fairly unbothered.

Which wasn't exactly bad- as far as he was concerned. But to other Alphas... Well, they were up in arms about getting the suppressants banned for a reason.

Unclaimed Omega's though- those were a lot like coming across an actual honest to god unicorn or something. They were practically an extinct species!

Especially since there was always an Alpha somewhere nearby to keep watch over them. And yet... And yet the only Alpha that he could sense anywhere within miles of here was himself.

Which begged the questions, where was her Alpha? And what damned fool would _allow_ such a sweet little unclaimed omega out of their sight for even a second? _Is her Alpha insane?_ He wondered vaguely as he moved even closer to her.

If he were her Alpha, he would have her within his sight at all times.

Claimed or not. He wouldn't run the risk of possibly finding an omega for himself and then stupidly let someone else take her from him. He'd kill someone first.

Oh well. A foolish Alpha's loss was his gain. Especially since he'd already figured out that the omega was the source of that lovely scent. Feeling his mind shift so that his Alpha could take over, he decided to just hang back and let nature take it's course.

And who knew, maybe when he returned to normal again he'd finally have something that he'd never allowed himself the time to even consider. A mate wouldn't be such a bad thing for him. Neither would a family.

His friends and co-workers had been pushing him for some time to mate and settle down anyways. But Beta's annoyed him and weren't the least bit appealing. And the chances of his successfully finding one that even appealed to him enough to even try to knot were _astronomical_ at best.

Moving slowly so as not to alarm the omega. After all- being unclaimed- she was bound to be nervous or even skittish around an unknown Alpha like himself. So moving slowly and making himself seem as unthreatening as possible was an absolute must if he wanted to get close to her.

"Hello!" He called out once he was a fair distance from her.

Her head came up and she looked at him again, a tired sigh leaving her pale pink lips as she replied warily, "Hello."

He smiled kindly, taking note of her wary tone and decided to ask. "Is everything alright Miss?" It wasn't just curiosity that made him ask, though he certainly felt a good amount of it. No, it was concern as well.

She looked at him strangely, but didn't bother answering him. Which was strange since she should have felt a small compulsion to do so. Any other omega would have.


	4. idea 4?

She didn't know what the fuck was going on.

All that she knew was that her head was throbbing painfully. And everything was spinning so _badly_ that everything that she looked at was all blurring together in a nausea inducing kaleidoscope of colors that made her dizzy.

Her breath was leaving her lungs in an alarmingly rapid rate, and she kept blinking her eyes in an effort to try and get everything to just...stop. Stop throbbing. Stop spinning. _Stop_ churning her stomach and causing bile to burn the back of her throat.

Something loud was blaring around her. An alarm of some sort?

If she could have coherently thought of a curse, she would have swore. Colorfully. But at the moment, everything movement based and color related was making her feel more than a tad bit ill at the moment. So...

"Bloody..." Was about as far as she managed to get. She literally couldn't think clearly enough to follow it up with anything. The combination of her head throbbing, the nausea, spinning, dizziness and inability to breathe normally was making her feel weak. Faint.

She could make out the vague sounds of footfalls- loud, heavy- Christ it sounded like she was right in the midst of a stampede.

Staggering a little bit in an effort to try and escape the painfully jarring noises so that she could regain her senses, she was unaware of the fact that she was surrounded by people. Men and women all armed and very, very angry that someone had so much as dared to come to their academy.

To them, she was a trespasser in their work place. To them, she was a stranger. Someone _dangerous_ that must be apprehended, interrogated, and if the need really arose- ruthlessly destroyed.

However as upset as they were to have a stranger/trespasser in their midst. They weren't so far gone that they couldn't tell that something was terribly amiss with her. The fact that she was staggering, and disoriented was more than a little bit hard to miss.

So was the blood running down her face from her scalp. As well as other places.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from somewhere to her left. She moved away from the sound so quickly that her back hit something hard and she fell to the floor with her hands tightly held to her ears. Whoever had spoken a moment ago, lowered their voice as she felt rather than saw a pair of hands- large, strong, frightening. They could easily snap her bones with barely any effort!- making their way towards her.

She let out a pitiful whining sound and flinched back from them in an effort to try and keep them from touching her. Her anxiety spiking even more as tears finally welled up and began to spill down her pale, bruised cheeks.

The hands paused. But only a for a moment before continuing to reach out for her. And when they finally touched her...they were so gentle and warm. She cried harder, which only made her head hurt even more. She couldn't help it, she didn't understand what was going on.

She was only slightly aware of the hands carefully running over her head and her arms and legs as someone shouted something. The sound causing her to flinch again. And causing the owner of the hands to _growl_ something that she couldn't quite catch. All she knew was that 'hands' person sounded pissed for a second before then gently gathering her up off of the floor.

She felt weightless and her head fell back on her neck like a rag dolls.

* * *

Toshinori frowned down at the young lady in his arms.

She was alarmingly light for someone her height. Almost as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. His hands could literally span her slender frame, and he could even feel the not so subtle protrusion of her bones underneath his fingertips. Which _was_ worrying to him.

But not nearly as much as her injuries did.

At present she was desperately fighting to stay conscious despite her obvious pain from her head wound. She also had multiple broken bones, and dark and painful looking bruises on her face, neck, arms and stomach. He was also fairly certain that she was also concussed and suffering from blood loss. But he didn't know what else.

He had half a mind to run her straight to the nearest hospital. But he wasn't sure if she was stable enough to make such a trip and the nearest medical care professional was Recovery Girl. Hopefully she might be able to help the young lady somehow and stabilize her so that she _could_ be taken to the hospital.

Moving as quickly as he dared, he carried the young lady through the halls to the infirmary and non too gently shoved the door open with his shoulder and called out. "Recovery Girl!" The sharpness of his tone must have startled the poor woman in the middle of eating her lunch.

Because one second she was stuffing her face and the next she made a choking sound and dropped her chops sticks and rushed over to see what was wrong.

Pushing Toshinori out of her way, she started firing off questions at him as she quickly checked the young lady over. The poor thing didn't seem able to really respond to her herself.

She was still disoriented, and was likely incredibly confused about what was going on. Not that Recovery Girl could truly blame her any, but it made treating some of her injuries difficult because she couldn't seem to string two words together to tell her what was _hurting_.

Toshinori hovered just a few feet away, watching her work worriedly.


	5. defeating a living god

The first time any of them ever saw her face, was the day that principle Nezu and the local police called a meeting for them all. The subject of which was rather delicate which was why they hadn't been told anything about it.

The fact that everyone, even Nezu and the authorities were being so tight lipped about the reason for the meeting was very telling. Whatever it was that they were about to be asked to help with- it was _big_. The only issue that Toshi had about not knowing anything- was just how big it was.

The meeting was held once the students had left to go to their dorms for the evening.

Once the school was totally clear of any and all stragglers, everyone made their way to the meeting room on the second floor of the school where Nezu and the police were waiting for them. All of them were seemingly busy pouring over files when he, Awizawa, Endeavor, Recovery Girl, Gran Torino, Midnight, and Gang Orca all walked in and migrated towards the closest available seat as Nezu snapped his file closed and looked up at them.

His expression was oddly troubled as he took a moment to look them all over before then saying.

"I'm sorry for calling all of you here so suddenly, but something has happened and we've been asked to work with the local law enforcement to bring a rather troubling case to a close-" He took a moment to take a deep breath and cast a glance towards one of the officers, who merely nodded his head, his own expression somewhat pained as Nezu continued to speak. "From what I understand about this case, it involves the villain All for One."

Toshi sucked in a ragged breath as Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, Endeavor and several others all cast a glance his way to gauge his reaction to the information just given.

They expected an angry look. However if they expected him to react that way- then they didn't know him half as well as they thought they did. As angry as Toshi felt upon hearing the hated name of his arch enemy, and murderer of his former master- he was nothing but a professional.

He could push his anger, hatred, and rage for the villain aside. Especially if it meant being able to be of use in thwarting him and whatever plans he might currently have.

"I will now turn things over to the leading official on this case." Nezu said as he indicated to an officer. Everyone sat up a little bit straighter in their seats, giving the man their undivided attention as he stepped forward.

"Thank you, Nezu-sama. First of all I want to thank all of you for coming so quickly when asked. I know that each of you are very busy with your work, both as pro-hero's and as teachers of this fine school," Everyone absently nodded their heads in understanding and waited for him to continue. "My name is Sauske Azure and here is everything that we have on this case so far. As mentioned before, it is believed that villain All for One is involved..." He opened the file in his hands as Nezu activated a projector in the middle of the table to share the contents of the file that the officer held.

The images that popped up were nightmarish even by their standards.

The images of young children ranging between nine to fifteen years in age. Each of them dead- viciously, and brutally murdered- was something that turned all of their stomachs.

Toshi gritted his teeth in an effort to bite back the cry of outrage welling up in his throat that it was a wonder that he didn't break any of his teeth as officer Azure began to speak again.

"We collected some intel on the league of villains three months ago indicating that they were on the move at All for One's behest. We didn't know exactly what they were up too, but once we figured it out, we were able to trace the disappearances, and inevitably the deaths of _seventeen_ children ranging in age between nine years of age, to almost sixteen. As you can see from the pictures provided, said children were all brutally slain and their bodies dumped in random places all over the city."

"The coroner that preformed the autopsy on each of them found that their quirks had been stolen, and they were then tortured and mutilated and then killed. Supposedly by the very quirks that had been taken from them... Each was killed within a week of being taken and having their quirk stolen. Among one of the bodies found, was a list of names. The names of the previous victims and...others that were found afterwards. Among the list of names, is a young Jane Doe, who's name was recently discovered as a...relation to a well respected, late pro-hero."

The man looked at Toshinori and cringed a little bit, not wanting to keep going. Knowing that the pro-hero would likely lose his mind to his anger and rage, but he knew that he couldn't hold the information back.

An image of an exotically beautiful girl with long strawberry blond colored hair sitting up in a hospital bed with her hands, arms, and neck covered in bandages. There was an IV attached to her, and she had a book lying in her lap that looked as if she had just decided to discard. And next to her bed was a young lady with longish black hair, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her eyes closed as she slept.

"The strawberry blond in the picture is the former Jane Doe. Her name is Ichigo Kurosaki, she's seventeen years old. And this picture was taken by one of her friends several days before..." He hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "She disappeared-" He was about to continue when someone, Recovery Girl, asked.

"What happened to her?"

Azure took a moment or so to calm himself before replying, "As much as it aggrieves me to say, we have reason to believe that Miss Kurosaki has been targeted by All for One and...was possibly even taken by him."

"What?!" Toshi and Gran Torino both shouted in unison as they jumped up from their seats.

Azure flinched a little bit, he'd been hoping to they would just assume that the girl had been in an accident of some kind and not ask question, but apparently that was a bit too much to ask for. Sighing, he cast a glance at Nezu, hoping that he would get control of his people. But the look was lost on the furry rodent thingy.

"I had hoped to save this information until after she is found and rescued...but it would seem that I have no choice but to tell you everything. You see, it's believed that Miss Kurosaki first came into contact with All for One the day of her mother's murder, when she was seven- and we think that he must have been keeping tabs on her off and on since then because there's a lot of information about her childhood that is just...missing."

"Missing?"

"Well, more like it was _erased_ really. We honestly don't know what to make of it. Nor much of anything else about her. From speaking to the people at her school; at first glance, she seems like a not-so-law abiding citizen. However she's single handedly helped the authorities take down several yakuza gangs- She's rescued people who were kidnapped. And even some that were sold into trafficking rings...just to name a few."

Several jaws dropped open in shock and horror and disbelief as Azure continued to speak, "We've interviewed her teachers, classmates, even some of the criminal element around her hometown and as _unbelievable_ as it seems, everyone has nothing but nice things to say about her. She's kind, respectable, a little bit of a delinquent but never without a reason-"

"Then what makes you believe that All for One has had contact with her?" Gran Torino asked impatiently once he managed to get his temper under control again, and reseated himself.

"Well, it's not so much as a belief as something that we have tangible proof of."

"Proof?" Toshinori growled out from between clenched teeth. _"What proof?"_ Causing the man to gulp slightly and look more than a little bit uncomfortable as Nezu pressed a couple of buttons to pull up the video footage that was on the disk that Azure had brought with him.

Toshinori tried desperately to calm himself as a holographic image, of a much younger version of the girl, appeared above the center of the table.

The first thing that Toshinori noticed was that she was a bloody and bruise covered mess. Her clothing was torn, and shredded- partially exposing her young body from the neck down. Her head was down and she was swaying ever so slightly where she stood.

A clear testament to how injured and exhausted she must have been at the time. He felt an odd surge of sympathy coupled with his need to protect others, both rearing their heads deep within him as he suddenly heard his arch nemesis speak.

 _"Why do you not say the words, girl?"_ Toshinori heard the velvety voice of his enemy ask as his eyes locked on the image of the girl. _"It's so easy. All you have to do is look right there-"_ All for One's hand appeared between the girl and the camera. _"And say, Please save me All Might- and I'll stop hurting you."_

The girl didn't move, and didn't react at all. If not for the fact that she still breathed then she would have been doing a very impressive impersonation of a statue.

There was sudden sickening crack- the familiar sound of flesh striking flesh, filling the room so suddenly that it made him jump as the girl cried out and nearly fell before she managed to catch herself at the last second.

 _"I said, say the words!"_ All for One roared as he hit the girl again. This time with his fist. She took the blow and fell to the ground gasping and coughing up blood for several seconds, only to push herself up and slowly get to her feet again.

This time, she didn't stay quiet. Though she certainly was still defiant.

 _"Go fuck yourself."_ She said as she lifted her head and squared her shoulders. _"I'm not so weak that I need to ask someone that I don't know for help. Besides...you hit like a bitch."_

All for One screamed in outrage and lunged at the girl, who just smiled in amusement and side stepped him and managed to land a knee into his stomach before bringing had hands down hard between his shoulders and then delivering a vicious looking punch to the back of the villain's head.

He hit the ground at her feet and then jumped back up and snarled, _"I'm going to rip you to pieces and force you to say the words!"_

_"Then bring you're A game precious. And let's see what you got. Cause so far, I'm really not that impressed by a guy who has to bully a little girl to do his dirty work."_

The two fought. Wildly, viciously, and totally unrestrained- All for One kept attempting to put the girl down like a rabid animal and she...well, she kept surprising all of them by managing to hold her own against the villain. It was unprecedented that a mere child- a young girl, no less- was able to do the things that Ichigo Kurosaki could do. And yet it didn't make what they were seeing no less impressive.

But things finally came to a climax when Ichigo managed to finally get All for One down on the ground and grabbed one of his arms and planted a foot firmly on his chest and started pulling on it until she actually managed to _rip_ the damned thing off.

All for One was rolling around on the ground bleeding and screaming when the girl finally decided that she had enough of him and brought her foot down on his throat, hard enough for something to snap. The villain lay there making wet gurgling sounds as the kid just turned and started walking off.

Her shoulders slumping a little bit as she moved further and further away from the man.

"S-She beat him." The sound of Gran Torino's surprised statement was the only sound that anyone made for several heartbeats before Toshinori could be heard saying,

"Give me everything that you have on Miss Kurosaki."


	6. Chapter 6

It was difficult not to notice someone like her. Especially for an avid people watcher like himself. She was just so- _breathtakingly_ lovely that it was hard to look away from her.

So what if she was a new student at UA? She _was_ an adult in her twenties and at present one of the few scholarship students that they had admitted into Nezu's latest pet project.

U.A.'s new college program. It wasn't just for pro-heroes either.

Nezu had felt it to be a good idea that the program be open to _anyone_ who wanted to work as doctors, lawyers, politics ect. Because pro-heroes could always use more help in those areas.

Good doctors, and lawyers were incredibly difficult for any pro-hero to come by. And they cost a pretty penny too. In fact some of the most well paid doctors and lawyers had contracts for specific heroes and their agencies. Should someone get themselves into trouble or start some sort of scandal or get slapped with a law suit.

But that wasn't all that the college classes offered. They also offered diploma's in science, technology, teaching, and some other really cool stuff too.

Hero classes were included for anyone who wanted to be a hero, naturally. But not many people eighteen or older cared much for the strenuous nature of the classes. Some were just far more interested in taking them for acting as support or support heroes.

And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

She tended to sit in the back of the classroom. And despite the fact that she never seemed to be very interested in what was going on around her, she participated in class. When she was asked a question, she had no difficulty answering her teacher/teachers.

But that wasn't what seemed to draw his eye to her.

It was the fact that after the first time he taught her class, she walked up to him afterwards and laid a folded in half piece of paper on his desk while he was collecting his things. He paused, and glanced up at her to see if she was going to say anything. Or at the very least explain what the paper was for or about.

But she didn't. Instead she just gave him a pointed look and slid the paper closer to him and then walked off. He'd been totally baffled by her behavior, so he had hesitantly reached out and picked up the sheet or paper- while praying to god that it wasn't some sort of note about how a 'ghoul' like him shouldn't even be there. Much less teaching.

Say what one might about children being cruel. But adults were often much, much _worse_.

He had a steadily growing pile of notes to prove that much. And each one was steadily chipping away at his confidence as well as his self esteem.

The jerks. What he wouldn't give to still be the pillar of peace. He'd lock himself in a room with those smarmy little _brats_ and teach them some manners.

Unfolding the paper, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't a hate filled note at all. It was a list of foods and even a few recipes that he _should_ be able to eat, even with half of his stomach missing. Not only that but the food contained enough nutrition to help his body stay healthy-ish and functional. And shockingly enough some of it even had enough calories in it to help him actually put on some _weight_.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at the paper. But by the time he stopped he just felt _so_ touched that she would take the time to make such a list for him. And even go to the trouble of writing out some recipes for him to use that when he finally left for the day, he was feeling pretty determined to get to know the young lady a bit better.

Of course, it helped that he got to try a few of the foods mentioned and even a recipe or two during the weekend. He was practically giddy to find that he didn't have to eat bland stuff anymore. Oh sure the stuff mentioned had some sugar, fats and other things to them that he'd been trying to avoid for years- but well, he'd just had to try some of them out to see what happened.

Imagine his surprise to learn that banana nut bread, muffins, and pudding was so sinfully delightful. And that was just one- or maybe even three of the items mentioned on the list.

The rice with ginger sauce was quite good too. Not too bland, and not too spicy for him to handle. He'd eaten as much of the stuff over the weekend as he could. And now he needed to buy _more_ than just one, one pound bag rice and some more stuff for the ginger sauce. What he had left over in his fridge wasn't going to last him very long at this rate.

The soups and stews mentioned on the list were quite good too. And so were the pudding treats.

Now not many people knew this about him, but he _liked_ sweets. Always had, and likely always would. So imagine how downright jubilant he'd been to finally be able to eat some again. Without getting sick!

He'd danced around his kitchen like he was out on the town. Only in his sweat pants instead of a nice suit. And he would bet that if anyone had been able to see him, they would have thought that he'd lost his mind.

But what else could he do? He hadn't danced the funky chicken in ages! Which was almost as long as he'd not been able to have any sweets. So of course he was going to dance around like this now. He was happy!

By the time the weekend ended, he'd systematically gone through every food on the list. _Twice_. And regretted none of it. He'd even made copies of it to use as a reference for his shopping list and such.

Which was wonderful and all, but he'd gotten a tad bit sidetracked with trying out his little food experiment instead of learning what he could about the young lady. Oh sure, he knew her name- well, her first name at least. Ichigo was such a sweet name for a young lady who seemed to feel so _empathetic_ towards others.

But he didn't know much else about her aside from that.

She simply didn't talk much. But some people were just like that. Though he didn't really know why.

So naturally when he went through his day of teaching his usual classes- his students had taken note of his unusually overly enthusiastic self and began to grill him about it. Some of them even began to vocally speculate that he had finally gotten himself a girlfriend since he'd retired from the hero business. And while he'd sputtered helplessly about not having a girlfriend, he was also trying to figure out what he could call Miss Ichigo.

An angel seemed the most appropriate. But he would never dare to say such a thing out loud. He didn't want people to mistake his gratitude for something else and embarrass the poor young lady. Besides, he wasn't as young or strong as he used to be. And she could do much better than someone like himself.

However they had to stop when it was closing in of the evening, and he began gearing up for his adult students to come through the door- he looked for her automatically.

The was the second to last person to walk in, and when she did, she walked straight up to his desk again and set a bento box and a drink down on it and then walked away again.

He'd frozen up sort of like a deer caught in the headlight of a truck as he had stared at the box and the drink questioningly for what seemed like an agonizingly long minute before finally shaking himself from his funk enough to get to work.

The lesson that day seemed to progress so slowly that he found himself looking at the clock every few second and internally berating time for moving at such a snail's pace. It took him all of ten minutes to finally snap and decide to pause his lesson to check and see what was in the bento box.

It was food, of course. More food that he could try apparently. Which was... _sweet_ of Miss Ichigo. Especially since he hadn't had any chance to grab anything for dinner yet.

The fact that the box also came with another list of food's, and recipes. As well as some smoothie recipes that he could use for extra protein, calcium, and vitamins. The mere fact that she'd _actually_ cooked for him made her thoughtfulness that much sweeter and more endearing to him.

It was at that point that he nearly burst into tears in front of everyone. Nearly, of course was the operative word here. He managed _not_ to burst into tears, but only just so.

Not only that, but he caught Miss Ichigo watching him with a slightly worried look on her pretty face and at the last second managed to paste on one of his trademark smiles as he grabbed a cookie out of the box and popped it into his mouth while he turned back to the lesson at hand.

It was his way of saying, _See? I'm good. No problems here._

He managed to get through the lesson without too much distraction.

Though a couple of his students caught his attention straying back to the bento from time to time. And every time they did, he laughed it off and joked about how he was just a tad bit distracted by his stomach.

Because despite the fact that everyone and their cousin now knew about a majority of his health issues- which had more or less been made public by some really nosy reporters after the fight with One for All and before his official retirement as All Might- a lot of people _still_ tended to forget that he even had health issues.

And on occasion it was necessary to remind them, just in case something happened and he had an incident in which he would have to run off to see Recovery Girl or something.

Thankfully, since his retirement those incidents, while still very common- were getting less and less frequent now. So he usually didn't have to worry about scaring the bejesus out of people by hacking up blood _all_ the time anymore.

The lesson went fairly smoothly, despite the few distractions and joking. And finally after two hours, class was over with and he was gathering up his things, slowly, when Miss Ichigo walked up and laid another piece of paper on his desk.

Curious to see what this one had on it, he picked it up before she could walk off and quickly read what she'd written. It was a short message.

_**You look happier than before. The list worked well for you then?** _

Which made him smile. And it was also followed by another list of foods and recipes. Which made him smile even more.


	7. new neighbor?

It was difficult for him to take his eyes off of her. _Literally_.

Mostly because it was incredibly rare for him to come across a civilian who was quite so...fierce, and perhaps even a smidgen foolishly brave. But it was more than just that about her that had caught his eye.

He'd seen her around from time to time before this...incident- and he was using the term loosely- ever even happened. It was hard _not_ to see her, really. Especially when she'd moved into the area and lived just a few doors down from his own home.

She _was_ a breathtakingly beautiful young woman, was the first thing that he'd ever noticed about her upon first setting his eyes on her.

Of course that was before he walked himself right into a telephone pole and embarrassed himself when she happened to look his way and see who had just nearly knocked themselves silly.

She had very striking features. Smooth unblemished fair skin, near waist length straight jet black hair that framed her heart shaped face fetchingly and fell down her back from the ponytail that she was wearing it in. And such shockingly lovely vivid _green_ eyes that almost looked as if they glowed when her eyes met his own.

Honestly, if the telephone pole hadn't nearly knocked him on his ass- those eyes of hers easily could have. And wouldn't the city be in trouble then? He could just see the headlines in the evening paper now. And the headlines weren't flattering at all.

**_Pro-hero All Might totally enthralled by pretty green peepers! Decides to hang up his cape to stay close to his new interest!_ **

But one of the things that really caught his attention that day was when she had set the box of stuff she had been carrying down, and walked over to him and grasped his hand and literally dragged him up onto her porch. Catching more than a few odd looks from the people helping her move into her new home when she made him sit down on her rickety old wood porch swing- which he was just a bit paranoid _wouldn't_ hold his hulking form- before disappearing into her home for a second to grab an ice pack for his face since he seemed to be bruising already.

Apparently he'd _really_ done a number on himself when he'd walked into that damned pole. He'd felt like an ass the entire time that he was sitting there icing his face. Partially due to the fact that his injury was his own damned fault and partially because she was carrying heavy looking boxes the whole time.

I mean, he was supposed to be a pro-hero wasn't he? So why did he just sit there instead of offering to help her? To be utterly honest, he didn't have a clue. If anything he felt totally mortified that he didn't at least try to help her out despite the fact that she had several different people helping her already.

But seemed to content himself with just sitting there and using the ice pack as a cover so that he could watch her covertly. The way that she moved was fluid, and graceful. Almost like poetry in motion.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't check out her ass at least twice. Because he did.

He was only human after all. Not only that, but he was at the age where having some sort of romantic relationship with someone was...well, _expected_ by pretty much everyone. His co-workers, comrades, the paparazzi- his fans.

He'd been dodging questions about his love life and the possibility of him settling down ever since he hit twenty seventh birthday and Endeavor had publicly welcomed his second child into the world.

What people didn't seem to realize was that he _was_ looking for someone, romantically. But being a pro-hero wasn't always easy on a person's love life.

There was a reason why Heroes and Civilian's were categorized differently.

Heroes, were exactly what the word described them as. They saw all manner of disgusting/disturbing things in their day to day lives. Death, blood shed, chaos, despair- they tended to see the absolute worst that humanity had to offer.

Whereas only a small percentage or handful of Civilians would ever _see_ such things because they were sheltered from it as much as possible. Sure they knew that horrible things happened. They would be stupid not too know. However very few of them ever really knew about the nightmare inducing things that Heroes saw up close.

Which was why he had decided that he wasn't all that certain that a civilian could handle his job choice. It was a bummer really. Especially since civilians tended to be _softer_ than pro-heroes.

Well, 'softer' was about the only way that he could describe civilians. After all, they lacked the mental and physical tempering that heroes had.


	8. Katsuki's...princess?

Shota and Toshinori stared at the cozy cabin style home before them with a great deal of trepidation. Almost as if they half expected the place to come alive, grow fangs, and make an attempt to try and eat them.

"Are you sure that this is the address for Bakugo's home?" Toshi asked.

"Yup. This is the only address on his school records." Shota replied as he studied the fenced in yard, the iron gate, and then the home itself.

The place was nice.

Nicer than many of the other kids families that they'd gone to see so far. Still, there was something about it that sort of nagged at the man. He just couldn't seem to put his finger on what it was right then.

Instead he focused on the task at hand since it was likely to be a nerve wracking one.

Katsuki Bakugo was one of his cherished problem students. Someone that he, and many others at U.A had grown very fond of despite the boy's prickly personality and fiery nature. And since his temper was likely _genetic_...well, one can imagine just how badly Shota was already anticipating this meeting might just turn out.

After all, what parents in their right mind would allow a school- no matter how great- to move their kid onto the campus in a dorm facility after said kid had been kidnapped? Despite the fact that the boy was now a target for the villains. His parents would have to be utterly insane to agree to even let him out of their sight for a _moment_.

At least until he was sixty or something.

God knew that if he were Shota's kid- he would have already had bars on all of the windows and doors. A top notch security system. Maybe even a moat filled with vicious, flesh eating animals. Sharks were still a thing right?

Anyways, all Shota knew was that if Bakugo were his kid- he'd _destroy_ anyone that dared to get near him with extreme prejudice. End of discussion.

Watching Toshi brave opening the gate made him feel a little bit braver too as he fell into step behind the tall blond as he moved to cross the yard.

"This yard is immaculate." Toshi commented when they finally reached the porch. "I don't think I've ever seen such lovely cut grass or flowers before." And when one considered the fact that their school had professional landscaping to make it look nice, that was _really_ saying something.

Shota hummed as he eyed the rose bushes and other flowers. Vaguely noting that Toshinori was right.

The yard and flowers were immaculate. Freakishly so.

"Are you absolutely sure that we aren't about to step through the door of a serial killer?" Shota asked warily. Causing Toshinori to scowl at him as he reached out and knocked on the door. The two of them waited for a heartbeat or so before the door suddenly swung open and young Bakugo peeked out with a questioning look.

"What the-"

"Ah!" Toshinori exclaimed happily upon seeing the boy's face. He hadn't seen him since the whole fiasco several days ago. So this really was a bit of a treat for him as he decided to begin explaining why they were there. "Young Bakugo, we're here on official school business and were wondering if we may-"

"No." The teen said, cutting him off at the knees.

"Huh?" Toshinori said, looking slightly startled. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm busy at the moment. Come back in two hours." The boy said quickly and then tried to shut the door in their faces. _Tried,_ being the operative word. The second that it looked as if he were going to do so- Shota reached out and slammed his hand into the door and stopped him.

"We're here to speak to your parents. Not you."

The teen blinked at them for a moment before growling in annoyance and renewing his efforts to try and shut the door on them when a small hand shot out of the space right behind the boy and gripped his hair and tugged his head back as someone- a girl- from the sound of the voice, growled at him. _"I've told you to be nice to people, Katsuki."_

The boy went totally still with his head back and his throat exposed while his hands dropped away from the door. Allowing the two men the opportunity to step inside of the house since the boy had finally backed up.

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside of it was.


End file.
